Pagani Zonda Cinque
The Pagani Zonda Cinque is a limited production street-legal version of the Pagani Zonda R. The Zonda Cinque was developed after Pagani's Hong Kong dealership reported demands for a road-going version of the Zonda R. "Cinque" means "five" in Italian and is a reference to its production number. It has a wide black stripe following along its carbon-titanium fibre body lengthwise and a parallel red stripe along the centre of the body. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Zonda Cinque was made available in Need for Speed: World on August 24, 2012, and appears as an A class vehicle. The handling traits of the Cinque were generally not obstructing its competitiveness in races. The steering was similar to that of the Pagani Zonda F, meaning it was prone to understeer when attempting to enter a corner at a sharp angle. In the field of acceleration, the Cinque was slighly more effective than the Zonda F and featured with a powerful nitrous boost too. Top speed is 220 mph (354 km/h). Since September 5, 2012, the Cinque received a significant improvement in handling. Its stiffness was completely eliminated, as it is capable of performing quick manoeuvres in the fashion of the Porsche 911 GT3 RS. However, it also has a small chance of fishtailing. The acceleration of the Cinque was also increased, making it the fastest accelerating vehicle in the game. Pearl White The Pearl White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on August 24, 2012. Red The Red style is a stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 11, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. Sleigh Runner The Sleigh Runner style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on December 4, 2012 as part of the Winter Holiday event. It is equipped with a snowflake particle trail emitting from the vehicle's rear. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Zonda Cinque appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit. An NFS Edition variant of the Cinque can also be unlocked. It has a black stripe as wide as the original's red stripe, and is selectable with an Orange or Orian Silver body paint colour. The racer and NFS Edition vehicles are unlocked upon the player earning a total of 672,500 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 906,250 cop bounty. The Cinque is one of the best racer vehicles due to its high top speed and handling, which allows it to enter and exit corners at a higher speed than similar vehicles. The SCPD Zonda Cinque has the same driving traits but may not be as durable as other Speed Enforcement vehicles such as the Bentley Continental Supersports in Hot Pursuit. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Zonda Cinque appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 5 car. It is unlocked after beating fifteen objectives in the Exotic playlist. Its main strength is handling, which is rated "easy". Its top speed is comparable to that of the Porsche 918 RSR and Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. ''Shadow'' The Shadow signature edition is a tier 6 car that is unlocked after completing The Run on Extreme difficulty. It develops 880 bhp at 6,400 rpm, can hit a top speed of 240 mph (386 km/h), and can go from 0-60 mph in 2.5 seconds. ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Zonda Cinque appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as part of the 2.6.4 update and featured in a "Pursuit Legends" special event that took place from November 15, 2017 to to November 22, 2017. The starting performance rating is 688. Stock The stock Zonda Cinque is a hyper class car that requires 60 legendary blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * "Pursuit Legends" event * Campaign - Chapter 15: Pursuit Legend * Chop Shop Receive 600 mechanic level XP by building up, 1850 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car and 1633 mechanic level XP by unlocking tuning. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Zonda Cinque appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *In Need for Speed: The Run, the standard rims of the Cinque are not painted black. *The NFS Edition Zonda Cinque appears on the box art for Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), and the regular Zonda Cinque appears on the box art for the Limited Edition release. *This is the only car in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) to feature an edition variant. Gallery NFSW_Pagani_Zonda_Cinque_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Pagani_Zonda_Cinque_Pearl_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Pearl White) NFSW_Pagani_Zonda_Cinque_Sleigh_Runner.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Sleigh Runner Drag) HP2010ZondaCinque.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Zonda 924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer - NFS Edition) Pagani-Zonda-Cinque-C.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSTRZondaCinqueStandard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' NFSTRZondaCinqueShadow.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Shadow) NFS NL Pagani Zonda Cinque.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFSE_Pagani_Zonda_Cinque.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge''